Programming languages originated within the concept of sequential instructions delivered to a machine for execution. These sequential instructions were typically rooted in logical expressions and functions that could be quickly turned into low-level machine code. For example, machine code typically utilized some form of assembly language and/or binary machine language executed by processing hardware. Such languages were efficient for instructing a computer to sequential logic, but were difficult for programmers to utilize in representing real-world functions to be performed by an executing machine.
In order to facilitate comprehension and development of sophisticated logic viewed from a functional perspective, languages were introduced that provided various layers of abstraction. Accordingly, programmers could write programs based on logical operations associated with function, utilizing a relatively higher level source language. Such source language could then be converted to machine language by way of a compiler or interpreting device. Further advances in programming have created additional advances in programming logic to facilitate further abstraction and abstraction with respect to various functional perspectives. However, such advances can often be limited by contemporaneously available processing capabilities.
Compilers and/or interpreters bear the burden of translating high-level logic into executable machine code. In general, a compiler and/or interpreter is a component that receives a program specified in a source programming language (e.g., C, C#, Visual Basic, Java . . . ) and converts the logic provided thereby to machine language that is executable by a hardware device. However, the conversion need not be done verbatim. In fact, conventional compilers and/or interpreters analyze the source code and generate very efficient code. For example, programmers write code that sets forth a logical flow of operations that is intuitive and easy for humans to understand, representing a function of a program or process from a perspective external to a device for instance, but that is often inefficient for a computer to execute. Compilers and/or interpreters can identify inefficiencies and improve program performance at the hardware level by eliminating unnecessary operations and/or rearranging the execution of instructions while still achieving the intended results. In this manner, programmers can create robust and efficient software programs.